HighSchool Friendships with a side of Romance
by 13DeadSilence13
Summary: well raven is a freshmen and Robin a senior... will it work out? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so here is my newest story having to do with me + My Best friend/Crush, Lucas. So I am going to circle it around Rae and Rob unless I think it's gonna be a dead end street! But anyways here it is! Oh and by the way Raven is way young in this one! But Starfire and BB are in her grade as well as Speedy and terra!

R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

We are four years apart, but thankfully I was able to skip a grade so we get to have at least one year together. Now wee met at a camp but lets just say we've been best friends ever since. Today is my 1st day at Jump City High School. I hope that Robin is here he's the only person I will probably know there anyways. Well here I go.

"Hey Raven over here!" Robin yelled as he extended an arm to give me a hug.

"Hey what's up?" I said giving him a hug

"Not much. How's my favorite piece of fresh veggie?" he said (AN: I'm a vegetarian)

"Ha-ha funny and I'm fine. When is your lunch time?" I said looking at my schedule. So him being him snatched it out of my hands and said

"Same as yours, cool! And it looks like all our classes are really close. We even have the same math class, which is weird."

"Well I am really good at it." I said looking up at his shades that are covering his beautiful blue eyes that he let me see when he was telling me about his childhood at camp.

"That would explain it I suck. The only reason why I passed last year is because Mr. Graves hated me and didn't want me in his room over the summer. Haha" he said as he laughed towards the end. He must have done some crazy thing in there because well… everyone loves Robin it is just human nature.

"haha yeah well I guess we should get headed to the auditorium." I said

"ok, hey, do ya wanna sit with me and my friends?" he said looking at me

"wont I get in trouble? I mean I'm sure they'd notice if there was a freshmen sitting with all the seniors" I said

"nah youll fit in just fine and besides they like me around here for the most part so they shouldn't get mad at you as long as the know you're my friend." He said as he led the way to the seniors area

!WHEN WE WERE OVER THERE!

"Hey Marcus!" A colored girl sitting with a big bunch of people said

"Hey Bee!" Robin said looking over there with all of his friends in the auditorium.

"who is your little friend?" said a ginger looking at me as if he was going to start rolling in the flirting, but then the other red head beside him got his attention immediately

"Oh yeah, guys, this is my best friend, Raven." He said then he pointed to them 1 by 1 and called out their names. "Starfire, Speedy, Vic/ Cy he is good with computers, Bee, BB, and Terra."

"hi." I said a little nervous as Robin scooted down the isle and saved me a seat.

And my responses were filled with " hey's, hi's and sup's."

So of course Robin and I continue on with our normal conversations until our principal Mr. Robinson went up to the front and started introducing the new 9th graders, which I was trying to listen to, but Robin was to distracting I mean he just kept on and on with all the funny burns on his friends.

Whenever the fricken hillbilly principal finally finished going on and on about the rule book we were released from the auditorium, and Robin being Robin led me to my homeroom and helped me find my locker.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Well, what do y'all think, should I continue or just quit right here. Please leave me a review so that way I don't feel like I'm wasting my time!

Luvs

13DeadSilence13


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! i have been urged to update so, here it is! i hope you enjoy it's short but i still hope you guy like it! so without further ado, here it is! XD oh and he really isnt a senior he's junior, b ut this is just the roll of the story!

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&**

**Raven's Pov**

"So, rae will you be able to find your way to your homeroom?" Robin said looking down at me

"yeah i have advanced art... should be fun! haha" i said joking around with him like i usually do

"REALLY!, ME TOO!" he yelled with excitement

"Awesome! that.s good because i might get a little lost around here without you.. " i said as he led me to our 1st class of the day

_you would've though that there would've been other freshmen in advanced art, but sadly i was the only one, which im not complaining because i had Robin's attention the whole class. I mean I've always had a little crush on him but he is so much older, he would never like me. So i always keep it to myself and only tell my friend's Kaci+Kaighlie about him due to my horrible embarrassment from it. _

"wow you're really good." i said looking over to Robin's work that he had placed right in front of him.

"Thank-you. You're not too bad yourself Toddler" he said looking down at me

"whatever oldie oldman" i said picking back at him

"uhh huh sure waste-of-space" he said and right when i was about to say a nice little retort to him

" ! Quit flirting with ms. Roth i know she is cutesie but i need you to focus" said our art teacher Ms. Leah

"Yeah Grayson" i said under my breath to him

"Hush-it waste-of-space fresh-veggie!" He said laughing to himself as he continued on with his work

_After art class Robin walked me to my locker and then walked_ me to my 2nd block aka math class aka 's advanced Math

"I'm gonna miss getting in trouble for talking to you" Robin said looking at me

"whatever Jerk " i said walking into my class room and leaving him a little suspicious as to if i were really mad at him.

_So math class went as i had planned it would... we learned all about different parts of trig and then the bell rung before she could tell us another problem to do. and you would never guess who was standing there waiting for me... 1 guess_

"Hey Rae"

"Hey Robin" i said looking up to him and then **BAM!**

I walked straight into one of the most popular seniors in the school, Cody Adcock.

**_R&R&&R&R&&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R_**

**__**okay guys how was it?

gOoD?

bAd

gReAt

oR

aMaZiNg!?

pLeAsE let me know! XD

OH and me and Lucas in real life are having a few problems so please be careful with your reviews and yeah.**. anyways i may not update this 1 story for a little while so please review to inspire! XD**


End file.
